


Belief

by Griffin Raynor (TheEbonHawk)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Volume 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEbonHawk/pseuds/Griffin%20Raynor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow and Ozpin discuss Yang, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

Qrow leaned over the arm of Ozpin’s chair and kissed him lightly. “She’ll say yes,” he murmured. 

Ozpin frowned. “Is that what counts as a greeting now?” He leaned back in his chair, relaxing and distancing himself somewhat from Qrow, whose arm continued to rest on his.

Qrow shrugged. “You had your worried face on, which means you were thinking about our new fall maiden. She's gonna say yes. She's that type.”

Ozpin looked down at his desk. “That doesn't actually make me feel better, Qrow.”

Qrow chuckled. “Sorry, Oz. I doubt there's much that could make you feel better right now.”

Ozpin sighed and wrapped his arms around Qrow’s waist, eyes level with the top button on his shirt. “I think that's a correct assessment.”

Qrow lightly kissed the top of his friend’s head. “I don't guess the Tin Man is taking your input on the Yang incident.”

Ozpin slid over in his chair, pulling the hunter down next to him, and started undoing that top button. “No, but it doesn't matter much. I agree with his decision.”

Qrow's hands slowed in undoing the older man’s shirt and studied his face. “How? Regardless what you think of Yang, the rest of her team doesn't deserve to be disqualified.”

Ozpin tugged the first button open and stopped, meeting Qrow's eyes. “Team members are responsible for each other. And this is a very important tournament, so we can't allow RWBY to continue after that display.”

Qrow chewed his lip, letting his expression become frustrated. “You don't believe Yang, do you?”

“I didn't say that. There are rules, and they don't allow for giving a girl who caused a grievous injury the benefit of the doubt. We're lucky James is as understanding as he is, to be frank.”

Qrow's shook his head. “But do you believe her?”

Ozpin sighed and leaned away from him, his hands moving from Qrow's to the arms of his chair again. He already knew it was unlikely he'd get any more positive attention for the night. “I'm not sure I have a reason to, Qrow. Everyone saw her, and there's recorded proof. I'll concede that it's always possible things are not as they seem, but I think it's just as likely that she merely snapped and can't face up to it. You know how she is. Perhaps she was under a lot of stress.”

Qrow moved from the chair to sit on Ozpin's desk, looking down at him with their knees nearly touching. “She looked me in the eyes and told me she wasn't lying with all the anger of someone who knows they're right.”

Ozpin frowned thoughtfully. “So she sounded like you, therefore you trust her.”

Qrow sighed, running his hand through his hair. “She sounded like Summer, if anything. Look, you might not be able to do anything for her, but it's important to me that you give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe keep the kids from picking on her. She'll say she can handle it, but she shouldn't have to.”

Ozpin considered this quietly, then nodded. “I can do that, I think.”

Qrow smiled slightly. “Thanks, love. She's a good kid, I promise. She's Summer’s girl.”

Ozpin closed his eyes briefly, his forehead pinching in discomfort. “Please don't remind me of that. Every time you mention Summer and the girls it just reminds me that she should still be with them.”

Qrow frowned deeply and wrapped steadying arms around Ozpin, pressing another kiss in his hair. “That's not your fault.”

The headmaster exhaled deeply, leaning into Qrow's chest. “No matter how many times you say that, I'll never believe.”

“Well, I know when I'm beaten. Want me to take your mind off it?”

Ozpin kissed the huntsman’s neck lightly. “I do.”


End file.
